1000 Lightyears Away
by Bryanna Black
Summary: Phineas y Sirius. Sirius y Phineas, nombres que al parecer de una manera u otra siempre terminan separados. Unos por la muerte, otros por algo más.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, ¿se imaginan que fuera mío? El horror.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Personaje: **Phineas Black

**Advertencia: **Que lo haya hecho yo cuenta de por sí. Va sin beta, enemigos del heredero ¡Temed!

**Nota de la Autora: **Y es que parece que para los retos no puedo salirme del clásico gen. Phineas y Sirius, Sirius y Phineas. Dos nombres que de alguna manera u otra siempre han estado juntos.

* * *

**10.000 Lightyears Away**

La primera vez que Phineas ve el tapiz con detenimiento es sólo un niño. Sirius y Gygnus parecen divertirse mucho picando, con una rama que han traído del jardin, los rostros quemados que lo decoran.

—Es horrible—murmura frunciendo su pequeña nariz. Gygnus no le presta atención, sin embargo Sirius sí lo mira con gracia.

—No es así—él sólo es dos años mayor, pero siempre se da aires de grandeza—Se lo merecen, ellos ya no existen, Phineas—le dedica una sonrisa sabihonda—Cuando entres a Hogwarts, lo entenderás.

Oh claro, Sirius y su charla permanente del castillo, sólo porque tenía ya once años se cree la gran cosa.

— ¿Cómo es Slytherin, hermano? —Gygnus, el menor de los tres, era infinitamente más impresionable.

Sirius les sonríe con renovado orgullo y empieza, nuevamente, otra larga e interminable historia sobre la casa de Salazar. Phineas no lo pensaba admitir, pero aunque pusiera cara de circunstancia, realmente le gustaban las historias de su hermano mayor.

* * *

Cuando cumple finalmente los once años, Phineas espera en la estación King Cross con Sirius, quien ya cursaba su tercer curso.

Metros más allá, su madre Ursula toma de la mano a un muy serio Cygnus de ya nueve años y entre sus brazos acuna a la pequeña Belvina de tres.

—Vamos, enano—le susurra Sirius con ese tono jocoso que sólo se permite con él. Porque no, padre dice que esa manera de hablar es sólo usada por gente sin clase.

Phineas le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil largamente escondido, no tiene miedo de que padre lo amoneste porque él sabe que está muy ocupado hablando con el padre de Violetta Bulstrode, una pequeña niña, que si Phineas no piensa mal posiblemente termine casándose con alguno de ellos al crecer. Padre lo ha dicho, los magos comienzan a torcer sus maneras y los suyos corren peligro.

Phineas se pregunta a quienes se refiere como los suyos, recordando todos los rostros quemados del tapiz en casa.

De cualquier manera, él ya les ha explicado cómo son los matrimonios arreglados, y ninguno de ellos le ha dado mucha vuelta al asunto, aunque a Phineas a veces le da un retorcijón raro al imaginarse al llorón de Gygnus o a la pequeña de Belvina casados con desconocidos, no quiere eso para sus hermanos.

—Cierra la boca.

Ambos suben al gran expreso, y no tardan en encontrar un compartimiento vacío, su hermano le dice que normalmente no viaja solo, y que este año le da ese honor sólo porque debe explicarle cómo son las cosas en el castillo

Phineas cree que es mentira, que de seguro el insufrible de Sirius no debe tener amigos.

* * *

El lugar es bastante más tétrico de lo que afirma Sirius, piensa Phineas.

Las velas que decoran todo el comedor le da un aire extraño, el techo del castillo tiene un fondo que no es capaz de dilucidar. Y frente a todos, un sombrero viejo y ajado comienza a cantar una canción demasiado ridícula para su gusto.

Nota rápidamente que la mesa de Slytherin es considerablemente menos poblada que las otras tres, y aunque el resto de niños de su edad están cuchicheando de esto y aquello sin prestar real atención a nada que no se a la ceremonia, Phineas tiene un ojo clínico más desarrollado por todos los años en una mansión como lo es el 12 de _Grimlaud Place_.

No tarda en caer en cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente, no es como si fuera algo gigantesco o muy notorio, pero él está acostumbrado a ese ambiente perpetuamente impuesto en casa.

Mientras el subdirector llama a una muchacha él se pregunta qué puede estar cociéndose en Hogwarts, y apenas las palabras de Sirius en el vagón comienzan a tener significado.

* * *

Cuando la ceremonia termina sólo hay seis alumnos nuevos en la mesa de Slytherin, un número considerablemente menor al del resto de las casas.

Phineas, sentado junto a su hermano y otro grupo de muchachos que ya ha visto antes en casa, con sus padres para alguna reunión y hablar de cosas que él no termina de entender, le dan la bienvenida con sendas sonrisas en el rostro, que Phineas sabe rápidamente detectar como falsas.

Repiquetea con sus pequeños dedos en la mesa mientras el director termina de dar las palabras de bienvenida, Sirius le hace una mueca para que cambie la expresión, él es el único que puede saber que él sólo hace eso cuando está mortalmente aburrido.

Y ese vago intento por animarlo le hace pensar a Phineas, que quizá su hermano no es tan idiota como creía.

* * *

Las clases son cosa de risa, al menos las del primer y segundo año. No son nada que alguien en casa no le haya enseñado de alguna manera antes. Incluso los compañeros no son mucho más entretenidos.

Para Phineas, quien está acostumbrado a convivir con lo más pintoresco de la sociedad mágica, pues por muy ancestral o noble que sea su casta sí tiene a uno que otro desequilibrado en sus filas, no puede hallar entretenido el realizar hechizos básicos en una clase de encantamientos doble con un montón de _Hufflepuffs._

En algún punto, el castillo termina convirtiéndose en un mundo de dos. De Sirius y de Phineas, quienes son tan diferentes como el mismo día y la noche.

Sirius es una estrella brillante y lejana, su hermano siempre ha tenido madera de líder. Capitanea su curso de una manera inteligente, no llama la atención como un charlatán cualquiera, no. Él tiene de cierta manera, influencia en todos de una forma u otra.

Todos los Slytherins de quinto curso se ven atraídos de una manera u otra a la órbita de Sirius, quien sin mucho problema sabe cómo manejarlos para que obtengan rápidamente puntos y escalen en la posición del torneo de las casas.

Phineas, por otro lado, y quizá siguiendo lo mudamente impuesto por su nombre, se funde con las tinieblas y se halla mil veces más a gusto inmerso en el mar de libros de la biblioteca, devorando tomos y tomos sin parar. No tiene amigos cercanos y no los busca, pues todos al conocer su apellido le dedican miradas diversas: entre el miedo, la aprehensión hasta la sombra oculta de la conveniencia. Phineas no tiene tiempo para ninguna de esas cosas.

Quizá es por eso, que huyendo de las falsas imágenes de su familia ya sentadas en el lugar, sólo encuentra comodidad en su hermano mayor –aunque hasta hace tan solo un año pensara en él como un completo imbécil fanfarrón.

Sirius en casa siempre tiene esa expresión altiva e irritante que Cygnus parece admirar tanto, los mira a todos por encima del hombro y su boca sólo tiene palabras hirientes –que cuando van dirigidas a él Phineas no duda en contestar.

Pero en la escuela parece una persona completamente diferente, quizá es porque no tiene la perpetua mirada de su padre sobre él, o porque puede permitirse ser completamente como es, pero a Phineas le parece que es agradable.

Se escabullen de noche y le ayuda a practicar hechizos que ni Sirius ni él deberían conocer, o cuando Sirius de alguna manera logra robarle un par de ingredientes al profesor de pociones sólo para que él pueda practicar.

Desde que Phineas entró a Hogwarts, siente que está conociendo a Sirius de nuevo.

Un montón de risas llegan desde un pasillo aledaño, cuando ambos se dirigen hacia las mazmorras para descansar luego del almuerzo. Phineas eleva una ceja en una mueca muy propia de su padre y mira a su hermano de manera interrogativa.

Sirius dibuja una sonrisa sardónica y niega con la cabeza.

_¡Sangre Sucia!_

Phineas conoce muy bien esa palabra, no por nada su padre la usa cada vez que puede. Pero ver a un montón de alumnos que deben tener su edad, gritándole eso a un mocoso de túnica dorada y negra mientras le lanzan maldiciones de forúnculos seguido de otra tanda de insultos, no es algo a lo que él esté acostumbrado.

Aunque tampoco es como si fuera a hacer algo para detenerlo, ya ni siquiera voltea a ver a Sirius como lo hacía cuando era más joven y no entendía bien el concepto de esa palabra.

_Esa gente se lo merece, Phineas._

* * *

Phineas se encuentra pronto a sí mismo añorando las paredes de Hogwarts, pues cada día de las vacaciones que pasa antes de empezar un nuevo curso, la mirada de su padre le parece más severa. Severa sobre él que a veces actúa demasiado taciturno y a veces severa sobre Cygnus quien tarda un poco más que el resto en aprender lecciones básicas de otros miembros de la familia.

Incluso Sirius parece más irritable cuando están en casa, Phineas sólo ahora considera que siendo el primogénito, puede que su padre tenga otra clase de expectativas sobre él.

Sólo se encuentra disfrutando con Belvina y sus incesantes chácharas sin sentido sobre nombres para el nuevo bebé que su madre tendrá pronto. Para el final del verano Belvina ha decidido que su nuevo hermano se llamará Arcturus, y Cygnus finalmente tiene edad suficiente para empezar su primer curso en la escuela.

* * *

El tercer año de Phineas promete ser muy aburrido, principalmente porque Sirius ya está en quinto y es hora de que presente sus TIMOS. No tiene tanto tiempo para practicar con él, pero aun así, los pocos momentos que comparten son extremadamente gratificantes.

— ¿Está ocupado?—Y así es como lo encuentra ese extraño, tiene cabello castaño un poco deslucido y ojos pardos profundos, la bufanda azul lo delata como un ravenclaw. Phineas ha vuelto a sus andadas en la biblioteca, que es lo segundo mejor del colegio luego de Sirius.

Nunca nadie le había preguntado si podía sentarse a su lado así que no está acostumbrado, pero Phineas es alguien que puede jactarse de tener una de las mejores educaciones, así que simplemente mueve la cabeza y lo invita a sentarse.

El muchacho sin nombre rápidamente abre su propio libro y hunde su rostro, Phineas arquea una ceja, pues es la primera vez que lo ve por allí.

—Austin Finick—Se presenta de un momento a otro, dejándolo desubicado por un pequeño segundo, su mirada brilla con un dejo que Phineas rápidamente reconoce como miedo.

Él murmura su nombre y vuelve a su lectura, no tiene ganas de iniciar conversaciones banales con nadie.

* * *

Las visitas a la biblioteca se hacen más recurrentes en la vida de Phinea, al igual que la presencia del muchacho Finick.

Es un chico extraño, es el primero que se ha acercado a Phineas sin que parezca que tiene una segunda intención en mente.

Pero Phineas no se confía, le parece un sujeto la mar de raro. Desde cómo lee y cuando hace anotaciones parece que la pluma se le escurre de los dedos de lo mal que la sujeta, o cómo tiembla cuando se escuchan pasos una décima más fuerte de lo que se debería del pasillo que colinda con la biblioteca.

Phineas cree que sólo está mal de la cabeza.

Y sus sospechas no hacen más que corroborarse, cuando muy cerca de finalizar el curso, y tras muchos meses de simple muda apreciación, el tal Finick le dedica unas palabras.

—Parece que te gustan mucho las pociones—y Phineas suspira, porque parece que es un mal cliché con los de su familia, todos buenos en esa rama. Mentira, Sirius apesta, siempre le termina pidiendo ayuda.

—Curioso que lo primero que me dices, sea algo como eso—Phineas habla arrastrando las palabras sin apartar su mirada de las letras, vagamente escucha la risa avergonzada de su interlocutor.

—Lo siento.

—A ti parece llamarte la historia de la magia—dice, reparando en que es el mismo libro que le ha visto traer todo el año—Debes tener desecho de troll en el cerebro si sólo lees_Hogwarts, la historia_ una y otra vez.

Finick tiene la gracia de sonrojarse y volver a soltar una risita, un poco tonta si le preguntan a él. Pero rápidamente se detiene y si mirada parda se enfoca en la puerta, Phineas no puede evitar seguir el movimiento y tras unos segundos se pone de pie, para dirigirse hasta donde una persona parece esperar por él.

Desde que ha entrado al colegio, Cygnus parece estar esforzándose el triple por llenar los estándares de su padre, incluso se ha enterado que ha ganado unos cincuenta puntos respondiendo preguntas particularmente difíciles en trasnformaciones. Pero ahora, lo espera en la puerta como si algo realmente lo hubiera afectado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Cygnus no dice nada, metros más allá un grupo de Slytherin viene riendo a voz en cuello.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Vuelve a preguntar, esta vez un tono más cansado. Cygnus, en esta ocasión intercala la mirada entre el muchacho atrás de Phineas y el mismo Phineas.

_Con eso aprenderá, ese Sangre Sucia._

Cygnus podía parecer no muy dotado al principio, lo cual se arreglaría con años de práctica posteriores. Pero si había algo en lo que el pequeño Black estuviera más que ávido desde sus más tiernos años, era en su capacidad de sacar conclusiones.

Phineas nunca había sido muy ducho en captar las palabras que no eran dichas, pero siente que algo no está del todo bien cuando Cygnus sólo le regala una mirada muy larga y murmura.

—Porque así debe ser.

Antes de alejarse sin siquiera despedirse.

Phineas arquea una ceja con molestia, pero su expresión cambia luego al total desconcierto cuando lo que le saluda al volver a su puesto es la expresión enferma de Finick.

Luego de unos segundos al fin es capaz de entenderlo.

_Oh, pues vaya…_

Se sienta y toma de nuevo su volumen de pociones, aunque su mente ya está muy lejos de la piel de serpiente arbórea africana.

—Yo…—Pero no deja que Finick continue.

—Me gustan mucho—le corta, y el _sangre sucia_, le dedica una mirada confundida—Las pociones quiero decir.

* * *

Son vacaciones, falta menos de una semana para que el cuarto curso de Phineas empiece. Mira largamente los cuadros que decoran las paredes de la mansión, ellos hablan entre sí, quejándose de la aberración en la cual se está convirtiendo el mundo mágico.

Phineas no era capaz de entenderlo la primera vez que vio a su hermano picar el tapiz, las malas maneras de las cuales hablaba su padre, eran sin lugar a duda el mestizaje y los_sangre sucias._

El ambiente en casa parece un poco más llevadero en estos tiempos, padre parece complacido por las calificaciones de Sirius y por el obvio progreso de Cygnus, incluso puede jurar que la mueca de fastidio en el rostro de su padre parece menos grave con el paso de los días.

Pero en cambio, hay algo raro cociéndose en el interior de Phineas, y siendo sincero, cree que no le gustará saber lo que es.

* * *

Cuarto año llega con cosas un poco más interesantes, parece que los retos están a la vuelta de la esquina. Las transformaciones y pociones ya han dejado de ser juegos de niños y Phineas se encuentra por primera vez encantado con el conocimiento que recibe.

—Es la primera vez que escucho que a alguien le guste—Se burlaría de él Sirius en un futuro, acomodados de cualquier manera en la sala común. En esos momentos que ellos compartían como una especie de confidentes, sólo con él Sirius se permite ser más suelto, mientras que el lado exasperante y caprichoso de Phineas sólo se muestra cuando Sirius está presente.

Poco a poco dejan de ser sólo hermanos, para convertirse en amigos.

—Que tú lo hagas sólo por las calificaciones, no es mi problema.

Responde categóricamente, y Sirius hace una morisqueta en respuesta. Phineas no puede evitar ahogar una risa nada digna.

* * *

Para cuando el profesor de transformaciones les pide completar un pergamino de cincuenta centímetros, Phineas se da cuenta que es la primera vez que entra a la biblioteca en lo que lleva de ese curso. Hasta ese momento la había estado evitando de manera inconsciente, como si hubiera algo allí dentro con lo que quisiera pelear.

Cuando ve los ojos pardos de Finick la realidad lo golpea como una maldición mocomurcielago en toda la cara, y se siente cobarde por estar _escapando _de él.

—Hola.

Le saluda tímidamente, Phineas recompone su semblante y devuelve el saludo, no pide permiso, pero se obliga a volver a su posición de siempre.

El ambiente normalmente muerto entre ellos, ahora carga con la tensión a la que estaba acostumbrado a tener en casa, en las épocas donde su padre parecía vivir más amargado, y Phineas odia eso.

Porque le recuerda esa mansión tan oscura que parece estar construida, por además de piedras, un odio gigantesco.

Quizá es por la frustración que siente al pensar que todos creen que él irremediablemente está legado a esa casa, o sólo un impulso extraño de esos que él no suele tener, pero inicia una conversación extraña.

— ¿Finick? Verdad

El muchacho lo mira sorprendido, como si no esperara que él fuera a hablarle, pero le sonríe abiertamente y asiente.

—Austin, por favor. Nunca me ha gustado eso de los apellidos.

Phineas no sabía que ese era el inicio de algo grande

* * *

Sirius juguetea con su varita, sentado mirando el fuego crepitar, parece que practica un encantamiento pues su boca se mueve levemente, sin embargo ningún sonido sale de esta.

Phineas sabe que no es un buen momento para preguntar, bueno, en realidad duda que realmente exista algún momento adecuado.

Pero los años no han pasado en vano, y Phineas sabe que si alguien puede con sus dudas y secretos, ese es Sirius. Así que, como diría Finick _Al mal paso darle prisa._

—Sirius—Comienza, en algún momento sus ojos también se han fijado en el fuego, y ahora sólo el crepitar de este llena el vacío.

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿Por qué odias a los _sangre sucia_?

Siente el sofá moverse, supone que el cuerpo de su hermano se ha tensado o, mínimamente se ha alterado un poco. Es la primera vez que él cuestiona algo sobre el tema.

Sirius le dedica una mirada extrañada, pero rápidamente responde.

—Porque no son como nosotros, Phineas—Responde, pero él cree por un segundo haber visto la imagen borrosa de su padre en lugar de la de su hermano—Ellos vienen y desprecian nuestra cultura, no tienen derecho alguno a la magia. Su presencia es una amenaza para nosotros.

Piensa vagamente en lo debilucho que parece Finick, y no es capaz de enlazar ambos conceptos.

— ¿Por qué?

Sabe que es una pregunta estúpida, cuando Sirius le dedica una mirada alarmada.

— ¿Por qué?—repite, como si no terminara de creer que él haya preguntado—Porque sus padres son simples y asquerosos _muggles_—La manera como arrastra las palabras, lo hace sonar degrdante—Ya es suficientemente malo que existan los mestizos, pero los _sangre sucia_ no son más que escoria. Nunca pertenecerán aquí.

Y luego abandona el lugar, Phineas ve que su túnica hondea y sus pasos se oyen furiosos.

El tema no vuelve a aparecer entre ellos.

* * *

Cuando Sirius ya tiene edad para presentar sus EXTASIS, Phineas y Austin pueden considerarse como amigos.

Phineas ahora sabe que _Hogwarts, la historia_ es el libro favorito del muchacho, pues siente que gracias a él ahora puede entender un poco mejor el mundo que lo rodea. Con una casa bastante lejos, en Londres, y con un par de padres sin un solo pelo de magia, es lo único que le hace sentirse un poco más consciente de su nuevo espacio.

Y también, que la primera vez que le encontró en la biblioteca, Austin venía escondiéndose de un grupo de muchachos que parecían divertirse maldiciendo a los nacidos de muggle, como él.

—Quiero un trabajo en el ministerio, ¿sabes?—le dice una vez que ambos están terminando sus correspondientes deberes, ahora sabe que Austin es un año mayor que él y ahora mismo le da un par de consejos para sus TIMOS.

Phineas frunce el ceño, ese lugar es horrible a su parecer, Austin tiene gustos raros.

— ¿Por qué rayos querrías algo así?

Su amigo simplemente sonríe, y le dice.

—Porque es momento de cambiar un poco las cosas.

* * *

Cuando Phineas termina sus TIMOS, el primero en felicitarlo es Sirius, quien desde que Phineas no toca el tema de la sangre ha vuelto a ser una gran compañía, que él agradece mucho.

— ¿Número uno en la clase?

—Como siempre—responde engreído, Sirius ríe y por primera lo toma por los hombros, para comenzar el camino hasta las mazmorras, y a palabras de Sirius, celebrar.

En momentos como esos, la vida parece muy buena.

* * *

La primera semana en la escuela sin Sirius prometía ser muy aburrida, por eso Phineas agradece tener a Austin, quien aunque tenga poco tiempo por estudiar para sus EXTASIS, le dedica tardes en la biblioteca para tener conversaciones de todo tipo.

— ¿Cómo está el _benjamín de la casa?_

Phineas le cuenta de las andadas de Arcturus, quien tiene una afición por halar de las orejas a los elfos domésticos.

Austin suele usar mucho esas frases _muggles_, Phineas ahora sabe muchas, más de las que _debería._

Pero no importa en ese momento, porque en la casi siempre vacía biblioteca no hay malas miradas para él ni para su amigo.

No sabe que eso está por cambiar.

* * *

La primera carta de Sirius, quien le habla de sus deseos de convertirse en inefable, viene de la mano con una declaración algo sobrecogedora de Austin.

—He decidido aplicar para un puesto en el ministerio, cuando termine el año escolar.

A pesar de que Phineas sabía de sus intenciones desde hacía mucho tiempo, esta vez le sabe demasiado real, y no puede evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

Pero nunca ha creído en tonterías como la adivinación, y le habla de la carta de su hermano, quiere cambiar de tema rápido.

—Ustedes son muy unidos—Le dice Austin sonriendo—Yo tengo una hermana menor en casa…

Las siguientes horas pasan entre historias de infancia de Austin, Phineas cree que eso es mil veces mejor.

* * *

La primera vez que Phineas recibe una lechuza de Austin, se sorprende mucho. Finick se ha graduado ya, y hasta ese entonces siempre se había mostrado muy reticente al modo de comunicación que usaban los magos.

La carta le cuenta que todos sus documentos de aplicación están en orden, conoce de la escuela a todos los que postulan para tomar una plaza en el ministerio, y él siempre tuvo mejores calificaciones.

Phineas no puede evitar reír con gracia, bufando bajo, el idiota siempre fue un ratón de biblioteca, eso era obvio.

Le dedicó una mirada apreciativa a la caligrafía de Austin, era la primera carta que escribiera a alguien que no fuera de su familia, y aún en contra de su instinto natural, decide guardarla.

En ese momento le pareció bastante estúpido de su parte, pero en el futuro atesoraría esa carta con la vida.

* * *

El primer septiembre que Phineas no debe abordar el expreso rojo de Hogwarts, Sirius tiene grandes noticias para él. Ha sido aceptado para el programa de entrenamiento de inefables, aunque ni uno ni otro están seguros de cómo se manejan, ellos y su perpetuo secretismo a veces hace enfadar a Phineas.

Pero a Sirius, quien siempre le ha gustado manipular información, le parece entretenido.

Las preguntas por su futuro no tardan en surgir, pero él no tiene nada en particular en mente. Ahora sólo puede pensar que ojalá Austin lleve bien su nuevo puesto ministerial.

* * *

La segunda carta que recibe sobre Austin, es desgarradora. Porque no tiene la caligrafía tan particular del muchacho, no. Es la de otro funcionario del ministerio, quién, con lenguaje frío y sin emoción alguna le informa de la muerte de su amigo.

_Asesinado._

La única razón por la que lo hacen, es porque al parecer, tenía una carta para él entre su túnica. Nunca recibió dicha misiva, pues al parecer después de matarlo, intentaron quemar el cuerpo con alguna clase de fuego maldito.

_Aterrador._

El ministerio trata de no hacer mucho de ello, sólo cumplen con el clásico protocolo y dejan que el caso, al no encontrar culpables, quede olvidado.

"_Es hora de cambiar un poco las cosas"_

Muchos lo llaman como un accidente horrible, hay magos locos dando vueltas por allí. Pero Phineas sabe que es mentira.

_Crímenes de odio._

_Porque es un sangre sucia._

Phineas ese día toma una decisión.

* * *

Nadie en casa lo ve con buenos ojos cuando anuncia que quiere trabajar en el ministerio, nadie excepto Sirius. Quien fingía no saber de su amistad con Austin, a pesar de que Phineas estaba seguro que Cygnus ya le había comentado algo en algún momento.

— ¿Qué diablos es lo que pretendes?—Le pregunta un día Gygnus, son vacaciones de invierno y él está en casa.

—Eso no te importa.

—Te han infectado. Tú tampoco eres digno ahora—El pequeño Acturus que come junto a ellos, los mira sin entender. Cygnus lanza un bufido y abandona la escena. Acturus lo mira con sus gigantescos ojos grises llenos de confusión, y Phineas solo le dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

* * *

—Confío en ti, lo sabes—Las palabras de Sirius, quien tiene una mirada ya diferente, de seguro por todos esos secretos que guarda al ser inefable, le llegan la mañana que debe presentarse al ministerio para terminar con las aplicaciones para las entrevistas del puesto—Pero no quiero que hagas algo de lo cual te arrepientas.

Phineas sabe que los rumores le han llegado, aunque él finja que no los conoce. Es un secreto a voces en el ministerio.

Que Phineas Black II apoya los derechos de los _muggles._

—Siempre me has comprendido más que nadie—le dice, con un tono más parco del que quisiera—No voy a retroceder.

Y aunque él sabe que Sirius es un claro defensor del purismo, Phineas ve ese brillo especial que siempre tiene cuando se trata de ellos dos. Cree que aunque Sirius no crea en la igualdad de sangre, al menos cree en él.

* * *

—Es una vergüenza—La voz de Phineas Nigellus, su padre, se oye cada vez más gélida.

Era de esperarse, piensa Phineas.

Cuando llegó su turno para la entrevista, dejó claro que él tenía intenciones de luchas por los derechos de los _muggles_ en el mundo mágico, obviamente el puesto no era suyo. El ministerio estaba lleno de gente como su padre, aunque lo escondieran bien.

Sabe que esta conversación es una mera formalidad, el siguiente paso será ver su rostro quemado en el tapiz.

Cuando su padre termina la perorata y lo deja solo, Phineas no se siente perdido. Es extraño, se siente libre.

Camina el largo trecho hasta la puerta principal, no se lleva nada, pues su padre se ha encargado de sacar todas sus posesiones antes de que él llegara a casa siquiera. Por el pasillo puede ver a Cygnus mirarle con asco mal contenido, y cree que del hermano que conoció no queda nada.

Metros más allá, la mirada de Sirius es difícil de enfrentar, más que decepción, Phineas ve dolor.

Sabe que cuando ponga un pie fuera de la mansión se habrá terminado, nadie puede mantener contacto con un exiliado.

Recordaba que su padre siempre hablaba de su hermano, Sirius I. Phineas II cree que cada generación está destinada a su propio Phineas y a su propio Sirius, quienes terminarán separándose de una manera u otra.

Los primeros por la muerte, y ellos ahora, por el odio.

Antes de salir de la casa, siente un toque de la magia de Sirius en su cuerpo, busca su mirada pero este no se la regresa.

Ha sido todo.

* * *

Sus intentos por vivir en el mundo mágico no fueron buenos, todo tenía recuerdos dolorosos y la frustración lo atacaba en cada momento. Sentía que se volvería loco.

Phineas tiene treinta años cuando decide dejarlo todo.

Encuentra una casa en Londres, es pequeña pero muy cómoda. Admite que a veces extraña usar la varita, pero ese alejamiento total es bueno para su estabilidad emocional.

Un día, mientras atiende la pequeña farmacia que ha tardado tanto en construir, ocurre

—Buenas tardes—Es la voz de una mujer, es bastante atractiva y su cabello castaño cae como bucles sobre su rostro. Viene con un grupo de estudiantes, le explica que una de sus compañeras se siente enferma y quiere comprar un par de calmantes.

Phineas asiente sin cuidado y busca algo que las ayude, pero cuando estira la mano para entregarle lo que ha pedido, lo ve. Es un gafete pequeño, con su nombre y apellido.

_Allalabeth Finick._

Phineas traga duro.

—Qué interesante colgante—dice entonces ella, señalando divertida la pequeña estrella que cuelga del cuello de Phineas.

No tarda en llevar su mano al mentado objeto, acariciándolo despacio. Aún tiene la magia de Sirius, aun cuando ya ha pasado mucho desde el día que fue desterrado y como muda despedida, su hermano apareció en el bolsillo de Phineas ese colgante, con un par de protecciones básicas.

Increíble que los dos únicos recuerdos que tiene del mundo mágico se traigan a colación al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Con cuarentaicinco años, Phineas deja de usar al fin el colgante de Sirius.

— ¿De dónde lo obtuviste, papá?—la pequeña Rigel, su unigénita, le dice mientras él le coloca el colgante en forma de estrella.

—Fue un regalo—dice simplemente. A su lado, Allalabeth sonríe y acaricia su estómago un poco abultado—Es para protegerte, con el siempre estaré a tu lado.

Rigel Black, quien tiene cabello castaño y ojos pardos como su difunto tío, pero ni una pizca de magia como su madre, sonríe como si con esa respuesta bastara.

Phineas no ha vuelto a relacionarse con el mundo mágico, lo único que lo une a este es el colgante de su hermano, que a pesar de sus años no ha perdido las protecciones que lleva encima.

Son hechizos muy básicos, estaba seguro que era porque no quería que alguien pudiera captar parte de su magia en Phineas, pero lo importante era el significado.

_No creo lo que profesas, pero sí creo en ti. No me importan las cosas que defiendes, pero sí me importas tú._

—Ahora acércate—Allalabeth es igual de amable que Austin, ella también conoce la magia por su hermano, y aunque no lo diga en voz alta, está feliz de que su pequeña Rigel sea _squib_ como la llama su esposo— Dale un abrazo a tu madre.

Los tres están en el jardín de la pequeña casa que compraron a las afueras de Londres, celebrando el cumpleaños número once de Rigel, si fuera una hechicera, pronto tendrían que despedirse de ella pues iría a Hogwarts.

Quizá incluso podría encontrarse con sus primos, hijos que seguramente han tenido Cygnus y Sirius, Belvina y Arcturus también.

Pero no, Phineas sólo le entrega el colgante mágico que ha sido su unión con su hermano durante todos esos años, el único recuerdo físico que alguna vez tendrá de ese hombre

—Y en esa dirección esta _Alfa Centauri—_ Dice Allalabeth señalando al cielo estrellado. Su hija frunce el ceño, como si quisiera enfocar algo, aunque no podría ver nunca esas estrellas, están demasiado lejos—De allí viene tu nombre.

Phineas abraza a su hija y continúa.

—_Rigel Kentaurus_—Luego toma el colgante entre sus dedos y su hija ríe—Con _Sirius _como su estrella más brillante.

—Es una pena que estén tan lejos—admite la pequeña, dejándose consentir por los brazos de su progenitor.

—Mil años luz de distancia—ilustra Allalabeth, su hija la mira encantada por su inteligencia.

_Están lejos, pero al menos están._

Piensa Phineas, aunque no se refiere a ese _Sirius_.

Aún a diez mil años luz de distancia, para mí sigues existiendo.

Aún a diez mil años luz de distancia, sigues siendo mi hermano.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Sirio, o Sirius, está a 8,611 años luz de la tierra. Pero Phineas digamos que le redondea.

-Benjamín de la casa: es una manera de referirse al más joven de los hijos.

Cada generación tiene su _oveja negra_ dicen, Phineas II la fue en la suya, Sirius III continuaría con su tradición.

Parece que soy adicta al Gen en este fandom orz.


End file.
